Unintended
by Azurela
Summary: You could be my unintended Choice to live my life extended You could be the one I'll always love- Demyx loves his best friend, Axel- what happens when he takes a risk and kisses the pyro after Larxene breaks up with him? Akudemy


A/N: Yet another songfic :P

This one's by Muse as well, meaning that it belongs to them not me. Also, KH does not belong to me- remember 's fan**fiction**.

I dedicate this to… Adventure Dumbie :'D. It was she who read my first songfic and wrote a lovely review inspiring me to write more of them, and so this' to her.

Also, this is my first Akudemy fic-

**Unintended**

--

You were my best friend for the longest time. You with your sitar almost always in hand, that goofy smile always plastered across your face, and that crazy hair of yours that was always in what I'd joke was the child of when a Mohawk and Mullet came together and reproduced.

We were almost inseparable, you and I, ever since the very first day we met, back in grade school. We'd talk about everything, share everything and you were the one that was always there for me, especially when my girlfriend broke my heart into a million pieces yet again. Then, you held me as I tried not to cry, whispering comforting things into my crimson hair just like you always did.

But this time, you surprised me.

I wasn't sure of what to think when you told me that I should forget her for the first time- told me that I deserved someone better and that you didn't think she and I were meant to be if she kept doing this to me. Then, you whispered something that I didn't quite catch, turning my head so that I was facing you. I looked at you confusedly as you gripped my chin tightly then locked your amazing blue eyes with my striking green, just before you pressed your lips firmly to mine.

What shocked me the most, even more than the kiss, was that your lips pressed to mine felt more right than anyone else's.

And I never wanted you to pull them away.

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love _

I stared into your eyes, mouth slightly agape, seeing fear, anxiety, and uncertainty written all over your face as you waited for me to respond.

"Dem," I whispered, giving you my full attention, "something you want to tell me?" I asked.

You obviously liked me more than I thought you had. So… did you want to be more than what we were?

I felt really stupid for not having noticed.

_You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions _

"I uhh," you whispered, taking a deep breath, "I love you, Axe," you whispered, blushing. I sat there for a long moment, thinking about what you'd said and remembering how complete I'd felt when your lips had met mine.

"Can I… Can I be your love?" you asked looking like it'd been very hard for you to ask me that, "Please say yes, I'll be better than Larxene, I promise," you said, hoping to convince me.

You fell silent when I locked my emerald with your aquamarine.

_You could be the one I'll always love _

I pulled away slightly, making you tense, right before I spoke. "Alright," I said, smiling.

You blinked, looking shocked that I'd said yes.

I think that I surprised you even more than you had me when I smirked at that look of shock and then locked my lips with your own, returning your kiss.

"Axel," You whispered, breathlessly when I'd pulled away. You almost looked like you didn't believe that I'd really kissed you. How long had you felt this way about me?

"Just one thing," I whispered as I pulled away.

"What is it, Axe?" you asked.

"Please be patient with me as I'm getting over her," I said, biting my lower lip and hoping you'd understand. I'd been with Larxene off and on for years and I knew I wasn't over her yet.

You wrapped your arms around me, smiling as you did.

"I promise," you whispered back.

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

"Thanks, Dem," I whispered, returning your smile.

"Of course, Axe," you said.  
--

As the months went on, and you held to your promise of both being patient and being better than her, I began to do what I'd hoped I would- I began to completely forget Larxene.

_First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance _

Larxene- she had always laughed at my dreams, at my aspirations. Had said that they were stupid and a waste of time; but you, you were different. Oh how amazingly different you were from her.

You were caring and patient, and supportive of every single thing that I wanted to do, that I wanted to achieve.

_She could never be as good as you _

And as more and more time went on, I knew that you could be the one.

I only wished that I could've figured it out sooner.

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love_

Yes, definitely, you. You, my best friend, you, the one who whom I never wanted to lose or grow apart from, you could and should always be my love.

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before _

I was so grateful to you for being there, for being so patient- for being the one to help me get over her and for giving me the strength I needed to never go back.

_I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before _

"Dem?" I asked you one night as I was walking you home. I continued when you hummed, showing me that I had your attention. "How long did you have feelings for me?" I asked. Your pace slowed as you thought.

"Ever since the day we met," you finally said, stopping. I stopped too.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked. You half smiled, just before you spoke.

"I was scared," you said, "I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to lose you because I was in love with you. I thought that you'd find my love for you revolting. And… I thought that you liked Larxene a lot." You looked upset so I asked what was wrong.

"You… you're probably still in love with her, aren't you?" You asked, looking hurt by the very thought.

I raised your chin, looking into your blue depths. "No, Dem, I'm not," I said.

"But she says-"you started, getting cut off when I pressed my lips to yours. You tried to pull away, so I gripped your arms, pulling you closer to me and deepening the kiss, right there in the middle of the street for the entire world to see if they so chose to.

_Before you_

"Don't listen to her or anyone else Dem, you will always be better than her. _Always_," I told you.

"A-Axel..." you whispered, eyes wide.

"Oh and Dem," I whispered, letting you go.

"Y-yeah?" you asked.

"I love you, and only you, silly," I said, ruffling your hair and knowing it was really true. I'd finally gotten over her and all that mattered to me was you. "Now c'mon, let's get you home before curfew," I said, smiling.

I felt my heart skip a beat when instead of walking, you beamed at me, gripping my shoulders and then pulled me down as you raised yourself, standing on your toes, just before locking your lips with mine in a brief, sweet, kiss.

"Okay," you said, smiling when you'd pulled away and gripping my hand, "let's go."

And as we walked toward your house, I felt very lucky as well as grateful- I was so glad that you'd gathered you're courage and told me how you felt.

And I really did hope that you and I, we, would be in love and together forever.

-End-

Ahh well; there it was- my first songfic that shan't have a sequel. Did you like it? If you did, you could always write me a lovely review and let me know. :)

Really, hearing any comments you have makes my day better, so I really will appreciate it.

And Samaloo, I say 'ask or asked' more than 'said', I counted :P

Love you!

--

We are one star no night can darken


End file.
